


something about december

by skarocat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (wow), Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Playfully arguing over glogg, Slow Dancing, much feelings, this is ridiculous i feel like apologising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarocat/pseuds/skarocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve walks backwards to the centre of the room before pulling bucky close to him, wrapping his arms around bucky's pretty waist. bucky knows steve still hasn't learned to dance, and would just settle with this, but it's good. it's good to have steve this close, his body radiating heat and strong arms holding bucky.</p>
<p>or basically just christmas fluff to rot your teeth before you get all the xmas chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something about december

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know. i just needed it. :)  
> somehow perhaps became bit of a cliche after i added details and finished. sorry for that, if it seems like that to you.
> 
> title is from the same called song by christina perri. it's also in the fic, so you might want to listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OR2LXXIX8ro) or [here.](http://open.spotify.com/track/0ehuqbHuFZIOedqkWn0JZi)

quiet, peaceful christmas evening.

they're laying on the couch, bucky sprawled in the corner with one foot on the couch, steve leaning against him. the only thing illuminating the room are the lights of the christmas tree, and some individual candles spread around the room. (steve put them in to lovely white lanterns made of glass, because he's not entirely sure either of them can handle fire indoors) there's a christmas playlist playing quietly from the speakers, soft notes and beautiful lyrics. 

bucky has his eyes closed and face resting on steve's head, his chin and nose buried into steve's blonde hair that smells like spruces. (which is because steve likes to buy tacky christmas shampoos) his right arm is wrapped around steve, hand resting on steve's stomach with his hand covering it. steve's fingers keep stroking the back of bucky's hand and bucky smiles in to steve's hair.

they both are sorta glad no one asked to join them on christmas, and it's simply because neither one of them could have had the heart to say no. not even bucky, who usually doesn't really care about anyone else but steve. no one else feels like a friend to bucky. he feels kinda bad for that, because all steve's friends are nice and friendly and have stopped being so careful around bucky, but he can't force himself to make friends. there's just steve. steve is the only thing that is familiar to bucky. everything else is too different, too frightening, but steve is still the same person bucky has always known. sure, in majority of his memories steve is hella smaller, but he doesn't mind steve's physical changes.

steve is bucky's home. not the apartment with steve living in it too, (bucky calls it just _'the flat'_ when steve isn't there) but steve himself. steve's arms and steve's lips and steve's scent and steve's words that make bucky surrender to him.

they've gone through so much shit and yet they both are the happiest they've been in a long time. sure there is days that aren't that good, but they manage. they have each other and they don't need anything else. it wasn't perfect back then in brooklyn, either.

the ads on steve's spotify end, and another, slower christmas song starts playing. bucky feels steve stir, and in seconds steve is standing up. he turns around, keeping his hand in bucky's.

"dance with me?"

bucky stares up at steve with his eyebrows quirked, before huffing and shaking his head slightly. he gets up, because it's just impossible to say no to steve, who stands there in a white knitted jumper, lips curved into a smile.

(takes me back again // something about december)

steve walks them to the centre of the room before pulling bucky close to him, wrapping his arms around bucky's pretty waist. bucky lets out a quiet laughter as he, in turn, crosses his arms behind steve's neck. bucky knows steve still hasn't learned to dance, and would settle to just this, but it's good. it's good to have steve this close, his body radiating heat and strong arms holding bucky.

(i close my eyes and then // i can still remember)

steve places his temple on bucky's forehead, closing his eyes and swallowing. he opens his eyes again, only to his gaze to be linked with bucky's who is staring right back at him, biting the inside of his lip. they start moving in a tiny circle, swinging slowly, delicately. steve smiles gently at bucky, and bucky chuckles, giving steve his rarest smile, the one with his tongue pressed against the back of his teeth and face scrunching up slightly. it wasn't often seen, not even 70 years ago, slowly fading away with every year that passed. but every time it was, it was with steve. always with steve.

(you're not alone // because the ones you love are never far)

steve moves to press his cheek against bucky's, nosing him. he loves the feeling of pressing close to bucky, to have skin on skin, to be able to feel bucky's breath on his skin. it brings him the feeling of safety, and he feels so loving and _loved_ that he could burst in to sparks right now. after a while he moves back to face bucky, who's still blending in to steve with his eyes closed. steve brings his face closer, breathing against the corner of bucky's mouth. he nudges bucky gently, telling him to tilt his head before carefully bringing his lips onto bucky's. he kisses him sweetly, gently as always, but still so full of passion. never lacking of passion.

(every christmas dreams // they live in you and me)

they kiss like that, slow and sweet, melting into each other and it's not enough, it will never be enough but they need to breathe too. bucky groans a little and they both keep their eyes closed. steve lets out a quiet _'darling'_ and pulls bucky even closer, as close as it's possible to, while still taking tiny steps in a circle. bucky buries his face into the crook of steve's neck, exhaling against the skin there.

they keep dancing like that, slowly swinging around each other, if you can call that dancing. steve is happy, bucky is happy, and both of them feel like everything bad and frightening that's out there, can't reach them now. bucky's constant bad memories about himself, steve's fear of failing and disappointing people, they're not there. it's just the two of them and their stupid feelings for each other. they're ridiculously happy and in love, but it doesn't matter. they're allowed to have it, because bucky deserves steve and steve deserves bucky. they both have done horribly wrong at times, but they have each other and they're good, too. they're equal.

steve rubs bucky's back, hands stroking up and down his spine. bucky tightens his arms around steve's shoulders, and steve mouths his neck, his breath almost burning there. then steve pulls away, and bucky looks at him with a tiny bit of surprise, but steve only fits his mouth back on bucky's, this time with his tongue parting bucky's lips.

(let all your memories // hold you close)

bucky lifts his hand to push his fingers into steve's hair, tugging it slightly and urging steve to go farther. he moans in to the kiss, loving the way steve bites down onto his lip. steve brings his palms on the curve of bucky's hips, squeezing tight and claiming and pushing him backwards back to the couch. bucky can't help but slip out another moan, because steve's hands feel so good, holding his hips. steve pushes him down to sit, while leaving himself standing. he pulls away, for an inch or three, brushes their lips together before a smirk spreads on to his face.

"do you want some glogg?"

bucky huffs. "you seriously asking that now?" he whimpers, breathless, his hand now clutching the front of steve's jumper. he kisses steve again. "i want you to fuck me, please, slowly. to make love to me"

steve shrugs. "i want some glogg" he grins and bucky groans, because damn didn't he just put all his feelings into that sentence, why can't steve just tear his clothes away, _please_. steve brushes a strand of bucky's hair behind his ear, trailing his fingers from there to bucky's chin, lifting it to peck bucky's lips before moving to whisper into his ear. "we have the whole night, love, i promise"

"not if you're going to spend it drinking glogg" bucky mutters. "didn't think a damn drink from fennoscandinavia was more important than me" he jokes, then, but there's a tiny, tiny bit of disappointment in his voice.

"hey, is not fair playing that card, buck" steve sighs. he steps forward, lowering himself on the couch and bucky, while making sure his thigh settles between bucky's. "is not fair" he mumbles, bringing his hands on bucky's shoulders, staring at him.

bucky covers one of steve's hands with his own, cupping his hip with the other.

"then don't go. i give my word we'll drink the whole fucking carton of glogg, later, that is. if you stay here."

steve stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote a fuss about going to the kitchen and making glogg. points for me.  
> also i apologise for not using upper case letters, but i didn't realise how bloody awful it looks until i had finished.
> 
> find me at donecaster.tumblr.com! *mwah*


End file.
